Palermo
Palermo is a character appearing in the XY series, who is a former Kalos Queen, judge of Pokémon Showcases and a former mentor of Aria before she became the current Kalos Queen. Appearance Personality Palermo has a very critical opinion of Performers. She believes a good Performer isn't just one that entertains, but the one that inspires strength through their performances. Watching Serena's performances, Palermo has taken an interest in her, promising she could teach her more. Biography An unknown amount of time ago, Palermo used to be Kalos Queen and then a judge at Pokémon Showcases. Due to unknown circumstances, she quit being a judge. Although she was hesitant to go, Palermo returned to the world of Pokémon Showcases at the Coumarine City Rookie Class tournament.XY060: A Showcase Debut! Palermo also had helped in Aria's rise to stardom as the Kalos Queen and Aria calls Palermo as "Maestra" ever since. Pokémon the Series: XY Palermo was first seen in her limousine that was on its way to the Coumarine City's Showcase. She was welcomed by several reporters who wanted to ask her questions, but she refused to answer those questions and went to her room high up in the theatre, not being pleased to watch the Showcase. When the Showcase began, she said that there won't be any talented Performers like Aria. She watched the whole Showcase, including Serena's loss in the first round. When the Showcase was over, Palermo returned to her hotel room and was talking to someone at the phone. She said that she was displeased about the fact that there weren't any Performers up to her standards. She was sitting at the limousine when she passed the beach where Serena was crying about her loss with her Fennekin and Pancham. She recognized Serena as the girl who failed her performance in the first round. Palermo watched Serena until her car drove again. Her assistant asked Palermo if she found someone and Palermo lowered her glasses and said that it was a secret. As Palermo was passing by Couriway Town, she noticed Serena and remembered Serena was the girl she saw cutting her hair back in Coumarine City. She also watched the Couriway Town Pokémon Showcase.XY101: A Dancing Debut! Palermo contacted Aria through the laptop, after the dance party was over. Aria told Palermo about Serena and Sylveon, who seemed quite refined, talented and elegant as a Pokémon Performer. Palermo admitted she also had a candidate, who had a lot of potential as a Performer, even reminded her as Aria in her younger days. Just then, Aria was needed elsewhere and logged out of the computer.XY105: Party Dancecapades! Palermo later went to the Pokémon Showcase in Fleurrh City and when she arrived at the entrance, a man confronted her with a photo of Amelia. Palermo simply replied she would evaluate what she saw with her own eyes and walked away, with the man following her. She smiled when Serena performed but was later worried when her performance was over. After the showcase, Amelia confronted her and told her that she was better than Serena, only for Palermo to disagree as she stated that the audience didn't think that. After Amelia left, Palermo met up with Serena in person, specifying Serena has to find out what she is lacking to become a Kalos Queen, or else she will never be able to defeat Aria.XY109: Master Class Choices! Palermo went to Gloire City to watch the Master Class Showcase. Monsieur Pierre introduced her to the audience and the performers as an extra judge and the former Kalos Queen. Palermo asked the performers to do their best and she expected great performances. Palermo later watched the performances.XY112: Master Class is in Session! Palermo watched the performances of the semi-finals and she noticed that Serena had injured her hand with her performance. After the performance, Palermo entered Serena's waiting room and she asked Serena to show her injury. She looked at the injury and stated that Serena should withdraw from the finals, telling that she won't be able to perform a good performance against Aria. Serena told her that she won't give yp until the end, causing Palermo to recall Aria saying the same words, and she bandaged Serena's injury. She then said that she allowed Serena to perform but she should see a doctor after the finals. The finals ended with Aria winning and Palermo visited Serena again. Serena admitted that Palermo was right that she was lacking something while Aria had, telling that Aria was able to give smiles, hope and advice and that was something a Kalos Queen should do. Palermo started to smile and told her that she would become a good Performer, offering Serena to come with her. Palermo stated that she should think about it and walked away, meeting Serena's mother, Grace, when she left. The next morning, Serena approached Palermo and told her that she couldn't go with her as she had still something to do. Palermo entered the car and gave Serena her phone number, telling her that when she was ready, Serena should call her about the offer.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! While watching the reopening of Prism Tower, Serena thought of what path she would choose and remembered Palermo's offer.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! The next day, Serena made her decision. She contacted Palermo and told she couldn't accept her offer, since she wanted to continue her journey and become a better Performer on her own, with her Pokémon, rather than relying on Palermo. Palermo understood and wanted to know where Serena would go next. Serena admitted she hadn't decided yet, so Palermo advised her to go to Hoenn, where she could find some inspiration in Pokémon Contests. Serena took this advice, while Palermo replied she would like to see Serena's performance when she were to return, admitting she was Serena's fan.XY138: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! References Category:Kalos Queens